


Pinkie Promise

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Canon, Young Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Young Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa, Yu-Gi-Oh GX Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa first met, and their rivalry began. (Set in the manga verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh babies.

The semi-finals of the Junior Duelling Tournament finals had just ended, and the crowd was cheering for the winner. The boy who had won, Chazz Princeton, would now be moving onto the grand final, where he would face off against the other best duelist of his age.

A small boy of about ten years old had broken away from his family in the uproar of the crowd and was happily making his way somewhere. This particular boy had participated in the tournament, but was eliminated in the earlier rounds, and his parents had allowed him to stay and watch the rest of the tournament. There was one particular person that this boy was interested in watching, though.

“Chazz! Chazz Princeton!” The boy exclaimed cheerfully, running after the victorious duellist as he made his way to behind the duelling arena.

The raven-haired child turned his head. “I don’t give out autographs.” He continued walking, but the boy kept following him.

“I don’t want an autograph, Chazz, I just want to talk to you!”

Chazz turned around completely and faced the slightly taller boy. He narrowed his eyes, vaguely recognizing the other boy as a duellist who had lost their duel. “You… didn’t you get eliminated already?”

“Yeah, I did, but mum and dad said we could stay in town to watch the rest of the tournament!” he explained.

“Okay, then why are you following me?” Chazz asked suspiciously.

“Because, I admire you, Chazz Princeton! You’re the best duellist here! Even though we’re the same age, I want to be as good at duelling as you when I’m older.”

Chazz felt his pale cheeks warm a little from the flattery, but kept his cool. “Hmph, you’ll have to work very hard to do that. I saw your duel. You were good, but not good enough.”

Bastion had almost won his last duel, but the opponent, a girl about their age, had beaten him just as she was about to lose her last life points by activating her Magic Cylinder trap card.

“Yeah, I know. I practice every day so I can become better! I watch pro duellists duel and analyse their strategies and work to perfect my own!” Bastion said confidently. “And, when I’m older, I even want to go to Duel Academy. I’ll be an Obelisk Blue!”

“Well, I’m going to be an Obelisk Blue also.” Chazz said. He knew Bastion wasn’t good enough yet to be an Obelisk, but he wouldn’t want to crush his dreams. If he was working that hard every day, the boy would be a formidable opponent for Chazz one day.

“Oh, maybe we can be friends then!” Bastion beamed.

“I don’t even know your name.” Chazz said, crossing his arms. “And, you have a funny accent.”

“Well, my name is Bastion Misawa. And my accent is funny because I’m from England! Me, my mum and dad, and my sister moved here to America at the start of the year!”

“Okay…” Chazz nodded. _England is the one with the Queen, right…?_ “Well, maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get to be in Obelisk Blue with me.”

“I really hope so. I’d love to duel you someday!” Bastion had been hoping to make it further in the tournament so he could have a chance to duel Chazz, but since he’d been eliminated, he couldn’t. Maybe he’d still have a chance one day…? “I mean, you’re kind of like my hero…”

Chazz could feel that flattered blush coming back again. It was so great to have such an enthusiastic fan! “Well… if you get better and make it into Duel Academy, we will duel one day, I swear!”

“Really? You promise?” The British boy asked, ecstatic.

“Yep!”

Bastion grabbed Chazz’s hand, and the raven-haired boy yelped. He wasn’t a big fan of people touching him, especially without any warning.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, staring at the other boy’s hand.

The taller child had linked their pinkie fingers together, and was smiling happily. “This way, I know you’ll never break your promise.”

“Okay, then…” Chazz said, as Bastion let go of his pinkie. He’d vaguely heard of pinkie promises before, but since he never had many friends (he wasn’t very sociable, and people were terrified of his big brothers), he’d never actually participated in one. “I wouldn’t have broken it anyway. Promises are important, and you should never break them!”

“I was just making sure!” Bastion grinned.

Suddenly, both boys could hear footsteps coming towards them.

“Oh, there you are, Bastion! Your father and I were so worried!” A woman, who Chazz assumed to be Bastion’s mother, walked over and hugged her son. “You know you shouldn’t just run off like that…”

“I’m sorry, mum, but I saw Chazz and I followed him. I really wanted to meet him!” Bastion said.

The woman smiled, and patted Bastion’s head. “I know, but make sure to say where you’re going so we don’t get worried, okay?”

Bastion nodded. “Yes, mum.”

The other set of footsteps were heavier, and were from Chazz’s side of the corridor. “Chazz! What are you doing?”

Chazz turned and saw two men. They looked quite young, but that didn’t take away from how intimidating they looked. Bastion’s mother recognised them as Slade and Jagger, the oldest sons of the Princeton family, two ruthless businessmen, who had inherited their parents’ business at a very young age. “Sorry, big brothers… I was just talking to someone…”

“Did we not tell you to come straight to us as soon as the duel finished?” Slade asked angrily, and Chazz lowered his head.

“Sorry, Slade. I’ll make sure to do what I’m told next time…” Chazz said, sounding upset and slightly scared.

The other brother looked up from his small brother, and to Bastion and his mother. “I think your business here is done,” he said in a tone that seemed calm, but a little threatening.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Misawa nodded. She didn’t want to mess with Slade and Jagger Princeton; she knew they had done bad things. But on the other hand, she was worried about Chazz. Sighing, she smiled, and took her son’s hand. “Let’s go, Bastion. We can go and find your dad and sister so we can go and have lunch!”

“Okay, mum!” Bastion said cheerfully. The two began to leave, but Bastion called out to the other boy. “Bye, Chazz, remember your promise!”

“Yeah, I will!” Chazz exclaimed after him, before his brothers took him away.


End file.
